


If At First You Don't Succeed...

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Asgardian Tony Stark, Banter, Courtship, Developing Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Snark, Snarky Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:40:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: 5 times Loki Odinson tried to court Anthony Howardson and was rejected, 1 time Anthony asked to court his prince.





	If At First You Don't Succeed...

**Author's Note:**

> Just some more fluff. Hope you enjoy!

**1.**

The first time Anthony met Prince Loki it was when he was at a market promoting his wares. The prince had been walking by and been impressed by Anthony’s daggers. They haggled over the price and shared banter and a furious debate over daggers styles across the realms.

Anthony always remained respectful of the prince but he didn’t hesitate to be himself and to act as he would with any other customer who stopped by his forge. The prince looked at him with curiosity and puzzlement, especially when Anthony refused to cede his argument.

They conversed for the better part of an hour before Anthony was distracted by other customers. The prince, while displeased by the interruption, fell silent and eventually walked away from Anthony’s stall.

Anthony had been disappointed he couldn’t continue to prove his point, but he'd shrugged off the feeling and returned to rearranging the layout of his stall and greeting new, potential patrons.

It was towards the end of the day when Anthony had his back to the street and was beginning to pack up his stall that an unexpected voice declared, “I would have you accompany me for a meal.”

Startled, Anthony turned around to find Prince Loki standing before his stall with his arms crossed and an arrogant tilt to his chin. A prince who had made a command that he expected to have obeyed.

Anthony, rather than being offended, was only amused. The prince had used similar tactics when purchasing his daggers. He opened with an offense that sought a reaction and in the ensuing chaos--that he made sure to encourage--Loki would use his sly and careful words to manipulate and trick his target into giving him what he wanted.

Anthony was surprised the prince thought it would work on Anthony now, it certainly hadn’t earlier.

“Then you will be disappointed,” Anthony told him calmly, “as with respect, Prince Loki, I decline.”

Loki narrowed his eyes. “You would refuse your prince?”

“I would refuse a demand hidden in a request, followed by a reminder of status and obligation.” Anthony shook his head and clicked his tongue in disappointment. “A romantic overture, Prince Loki, is not your greatest strength.”

Anthony saw the fire enter Loki’s eyes; the spark of challenge that had burned bright throughout their many debates. It sent a thrill through Anthony, the same kind of response that each of their discussions had prompted. 

He made sure to hide it, instead, he politely nodded at the prince. “I wish you a good evening, Prince Loki.”

The prince held Anthony’s gaze for a long moment; his eyes a swirl of emotion that was as beautiful and dangerous to behold as molten metal - but he eventually turned on his heel, giving no parting remark or nod of farewell. He merely walked off in a dignified huff.

Anthony bit down on a smile, waiting until the prince was well out of earshot to let out a small chuckle.

He wondered how long it would take for Prince Loki to come back.

* * *

**2.**

It turned out to only be a few days.

Anthony was in his forge sketching out the details of a commission when he heard the front door of his shop open. He was expecting a client to arrive to discuss a new sword and he called out, “One moment!”

He put down his quill and didn’t bother fixing his appearance. He would be working at his forge all afternoon and his simple shirt and pants would have to suffice. If his clients wanted to see him in finery, they picked the wrong place and time to meet; most days he would have on his leather apron and be covered in the stains and grime of his trade.

A beautiful sword, after all, took hours of sweat and hard labour. It was only fair his noblest clients were aware of such a fact.

It was as he was remembering some of the more delightful reactions his appearance had garnered that he stepped into the main room, planning to greet his familiar and long-standing patron only to be brought up short.

He allowed one single blink of surprise at seeing the handsomely dressed second prince looking around his shop with interest.

“Prince Loki," he greeted. "I did not expect you. I have a client arriving shortly but if you’re seeking a commission I can arrange-”

Loki waved a dismissive hand. “I will not take up your time or interfere with your business. I come to request your company this evening; we shall have dinner at any tavern of your choosing.”

Anthony bit down on a grin. The prince was being politer, that was certain. There was less arrogance in his assumed acceptance (although, some still remained) and he was allowing Anthony to pick the venue. There was definite improvement... however.

“I thank you for the compliment, Prince Loki, but I’m afraid I must decline.”

Loki jerked back with shock, looking deeply offended, and that offense quickly took the face of sharp words and a dark glare. “You deny me once more?” He took long strides to stand closer to Anthony. “You think to have me play some game? To mock me?” His eyes narrowed. “Or do you find my reputation so abhorrent you must-”

“I do not care for the whispers of others,” Anthony stated calmly and simply. “You have preformed no trickery on me, nor lied and manipulated me in any way that I have not noticed and countered.” Anthony grinned. “If others have been so foolish as to allow you to trick them, then that is their mistake and speaks only of your intellect.”

The prince’s eyes flared, delight and pleasure making him stand a little taller and prouder. It was a good look on him, but Anthony would not be so easily swayed by a handsome face.

“I decline you,” Anthony continued, “because while I appreciate your confidence, your assumption as to my agreement makes me less inclined to accept.” Anthony smirked at him. “You should know better, Prince Loki. Did we not spend a long hour arguing for similar reasons?”

“That is the sole basis of your rejection?” Loki asked, looking incredulous. “Because I demanded it?”

“Come now,” Anthony answered, “would you not deny me if I had done the same?”

“You are not a prince,” Loki stated but there was understanding cresting his eyes as well as faint amusement. The challenge also remained; the spark that crackled between them with the fire and determination to _win._

“That does not give you the monopoly on arrogance.” Anthony looked him up and down both to make his point and admire how handsome the man looked. “Although, if you wish,” he teased, “I can admit you have a higher amount than most.”

“You run the risk of losing my interest and gaining my ire,” Loki warned him, but Anthony already knew it was an empty threat, the hint of a smirk at Loki’s mouth only proved it.

Anthony just smirked back. “I do hope that is not the case. I rather like our conversations.”

“You are an unusual Aesir, Anthony Howardson,” Loki told him. “I wonder why you have not yet been thrown in the dungeons.”

“My prince,” Anthony told him, “it is not only you who has a tongue to charm The Norns themselves.”

“You would compare yourself to me?” Loki answered, his smile only growing. “What would ever make you dare?”

“Well, I have some time before my client arrives,” Anthony said, his eyes never leaving the bright green of Loki’s. “Perhaps a debate? We shall see who proves the victor.”

Loki looked sharply calculating and intensely thrilled, and Anthony felt his heart race from more than just the excitement of a verbal spar.

* * *

**3.**

Their debate ended up lasting for the better part of four days. It was interrupted when Anthony had a client or needed to concentrate on his work, but Loki would either linger in the background or leave, returning only after the client had left. They would then pick up exactly where they had left off.

It was odd when they found themselves at a natural stopping point after finally reaching an agreement on their latest topic. They had fallen into a slightly awkward silence before Loki had given him a faint nod, a murmured goodbye and disappeared with an abrupt teleport.

Anthony had smiled and shook his head at his empty forge before turning back to his work. Loki was a fascinating, entertaining and mercurial person whose very presence lit up Anthony’s day. It was why he hoped it wouldn’t be long until the prince was back.

He got his wish only a few hours later. He heard the sound of his front door opening and while he wasn’t expecting any clients, he put down his tools, shoved the metal in some water to cool, pulled off his gloves and came out to see who was there.

When he saw Loki holding a wreath of wild flowers, he couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing. Loki ignored him, walking closer and offering the wreath to him. He gave a boyish smile of shy nervousness that looked so incredibly out of place that Anthony could only stare at the expression with incredulity. 

“Anthony Howardson,” Loki softly began, “you are a talented weaponsmith and possess an incredible mind. It would do me the greatest honour if you would allow me the chance to take you on an evening meal. You presence would be the greatest gift and-”

Anthony couldn’t help it, he snorted. The hopeful, beguiling expression didn’t leave Loki’s face but he did freeze. His eyes were looking at Anthony warily. The weaponsmith could only snigger and reach out a hand to pat Loki’s. 

“It is alright, Loki,” he consoled, “we all have days where our silvertongues are not at their best.” Loki spluttered and Anthony’s grin spread even wider. “But if this is the best example of your famed liar’s tongue, I am rather disappointed.”

“You ungrateful little cur,” Loki told him, but his words had no heat. He sounded put out. “You reject me again?”

Anthony patted Loki’s hand once more, still incredibly entertained. “Your words might be silken smooth and chosen to compliment, but they are not _you_. Why would I have interest in accepting your lie, no matter how pretty? I much prefer the rudeness underneath.”

“You are _impossible_ ,” Loki complained, but he was already fighting a grin. He did still thrust the wreath at Anthony. “I hope they suffocate you.”

“Ah!” Anthony exclaimed while taking the flowers. “Now, that is more like my prince!”

Loki rolled his eyes and grumbled something under his breath, but he still did not leave. He followed Anthony into the workshop and asked what he was creating. He also smiled surprisingly softly when Anthony hung the wreath on a hook on his wall. 

Anthony just smiled back at Loki, and began explaining his latest commission.

* * *

**4.**

Another week passed before Loki asked him again.

The prince had stopped by almost every day, staying for a few hours as they spoke about all manner of subjects. Loki would always leave with a warm glance to the hanging wreath. It was a shame when the flowers wilted to a point that Anthony had to throw them away.

It was a day after the wreath was disposed of that Loki stepped into his forge wearing his most formal clothing. Anthony turned from his work--Loki was long past the point of waiting to be let into his workstation--and hesitated, uncertain whether Loki was visiting in an official capacity and requiring Anthony to bow. 

Loki saved him from deciding by speaking quickly and to the point.

“A royal banquet is being held in one month. It is an important evening where invitations are coveted. It will have many delegates from the realms attending. There will be no shortage of opportunities for a talented weaponsmith.” Loki was watching Anthony carefully, his expression unreadable and his posture perfect - and yet, there was something in his voice that sounded hesitant and unsure. “I would like you to attend with me.”

It was only because Anthony had spent so much time with the prince and had studied him so intently that Anthony was able to pick apart the source of Loki’s anxiety. He was able to understand _why_ Loki had phrased his offer the way he had.

Smiling gently, Anthony walked over to his prince and reached out, gently taking his hand and placing it between Anthony’s darker, more calloused palms. 

“If I sought you for your title and your influence,” Anthony told him quietly, “I would have accepted you long before now.” He squeezed Loki’s hand. “I decline your offer, although I thank you for extending it.”

When Loki let out a soft breath and his shoulders eased of tension, Anthony knew he had read the other man correctly. He squeezed his hand again before letting him go and moving back to his forge. 

A few moments later, Loki remarked unhappily. “You threw away my flowers.”

“They were beginning to rot,” Anthony told him, briefly glancing at the pouting prince. “If you wish to send me another to replace it, I will not complain.”

“I thought you did not want me for what I could give you,” Loki responded with tease.

“I hardly count wildflowers that I could pick myself a gift only offered by a prince.”

“I find that insulting,” Loki rebutted and Anthony could hear him taking a seat. “They were not merely some weed growing along the side of the road.”

“And yet,” Anthony insisted, “still not a gift only you could bestow.”

He heard Loki huff and Anthony hid his smile as he worked, listening and responding to Loki’s conversation for as long as the prince remained. 

And when he woke up the next day to find a new wreath hanging in his workshop, Anthony grinned so widely that his cheeks hurt.

And when a messenger arrived a few hours later with a formal invitation to attend the same feast but as an artisan who could make use of the opportunity, Anthony could only trace the elegant lettering with a fluttering stomach and warmth in his heart.

* * *

**5.**

The feast was a success and while Loki and Anthony had spent some time together, they were both busy conversing with others. The evening brought Anthony more work than he had ever gained before and it found him unable to give much attention to Loki.

The prince still stopped by but recognised Anthony’s distraction and never remained long. He continued to supply Anthony with a new wreath every time the old one wilted and Anthony always found himself smiling at the new bloom of flowers that magically appeared the morning after the old one was thrown out.

He was hoping he would have some time for the prince in the coming days.

Anthony supposed it was either irony or luck that as he was completing one of his last commissions he managed to slice his hand open with a chisel. He swore loudly and creatively as he hurried to wrap cloth around his gash and clean up the blood that had sprayed over the metal.

His hand was a throbbing mass of pain, but Anthony had a deadline and a commission to finish and it wasn’t enough to stop him. He knew the mistake had only occurred because he was low on food and sleep, but Anthony didn’t have the luxury of rest or a break.

He was doing his best to ignore the pain as he continued to work on the commission. He was so intently focused that he didn’t glance up when Loki entered the room. He recognised the other man’s footfalls and grunted in greeting.

“Charming,” Loki told him dryly. “But, I see you have almost finished your works.” Anthony gave another sound of agreement. He also heard Loki stepping closer. “I thought, perhaps, you might wish to have some din-?” 

Loki cut himself off and before Anthony knew what was happening his hands were being pulled away from the metal and he was jerking his attention towards Loki and his gently cradled hand. The pain was more pronounced when he stared at it. The cloth was also stained a deep red and was probably going to start dripping blood soon. 

“When did this happen?” Loki demanded.

“It is fine,” Anthony answered, sounding tired even to his own ears. “I’ll get more cloth, I’ll-”

“You will do no such thing, you stubborn fool,” Loki snapped.

Anthony went to protest but before he could, Loki was hovering his hand over Anthony’s and a soft green glow enveloped his palm. Anthony watched with fascination as he felt the magic seep into his skin, stitching his flesh back together and easing the pain until none remained.

When he was finished, Loki unwound the bandage, letting it drop to the floor without care as he carefully examined Anthony, his fingers gently stroking over once injured skin in a touch so soft and intimate that it made Anthony shiver. He drew his gaze from his palm to look at Loki, finding the prince already watching him. 

“You should have stopped working,” Loki told him quietly.

“I need to finish this,” Anthony replied, just as gently. 

“Stubborn fool,” Loki told him again, but with fondness in his voice. He let Anthony’s hand go before asking, “Can I assist?”

Anthony gave him a tired smile. “Remain and keep me from impaling myself once more?”

Loki chuckled gently before pulling over a stool and sitting beside Anthony, ready and willing to watch him and keep him alert.

It made Anthony feel an overwhelming rush of affection for the other man, and he barely resisted shifting closer and leaning into the other man’s comfort and warmth.

* * *

**+1.**

Loki remained for the next hour and a half; keeping Anthony company and sharply calling his name whenever Anthony’s mind started to drift. When he finished the commission he finally gave in and slumped against Loki, letting his head rest in the crook of the prince’s neck and feeling Loki stiffen with initial surprise before relaxing and placing an arm around his back in a loose embrace.

“I think you are in need of sleep, Anthony,” Loki told him gently, the affection obvious in his voice.

Anthony smiled against the other man’s skin. “Yes, but I should have a meal first.” He knew Loki would feel his smirk as he questioned, “Would you remain and do me the honour of having dinner with me, Loki?”

There was dead silence for the longest time.

“You impertinent bilgesnipe!” Loki exclaimed sounding offended. Anthony had to bite down on a laugh, “ _I_ have spent these last few weeks and then _you-_ ” he made a sound of inarticulate frustration. “No, I refuse to be outdone!” He pushed Anthony away from him, glaring in the face of Anthony’s wide grin. “You will retract your request, immediately.”

This time, Anthony couldn’t hold in his laugh. He stared at his prince with utter fondness as he politely followed the order, “I retract it.”

“Good,” Loki stated, still looking put out but slightly appeased. “Now. I wish to have dinner with you.” He raised his eyebrows. “Will you agree?”

Smiling at the ridiculous man in front of him, Anthony answered him simply, “Yes.”

It took a moment for his acceptance to sink in, but when it did, Loki smiled. It was a small expression but the delight reached his eyes and made his face glow. 

And perhaps it was the tiredness talking or the culmination of a moment long overdue, but one way or another, Anthony found himself leaning forward and Loki met him halfway. Their lips came together in a perfect kiss that made every part of Anthony feel warm. 

And Anthony had to admit, it was well worth the wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Does the fifth one not _really_ count as a rejection? Shhh, lets pretend it does.
> 
> I hope you liked the story! It was fun to write the boys without pining and just with snark and humor.


End file.
